The Last Battle- Prologue
by WildRavenHeart101
Summary: Bramblepaw, Sunpaw and Mistypaw are on a mission to save their clans, they must mean at dawn, but do not know when or how. You will join then in their different POV's, and ask who's POV you would want next. There will be choices from you guys, and there will be choices that they make.. Themselves.
1. Prologue

**The last battle is a fanfiction of Warriors owned by Erin Hunter, I claim nothing but (most) of the characters, sorry If I disappoint you, I've only just started writing on a website, so I'll be nervous, but, please review anyway. :)**

 _''They're asleep now, and all I have to do is go to the edge of the river.. And hold the stars in my paws.'' -Mistypaw of RC, and Bramblepaw of TC_

 **Bramblepaw's POV:**

There was a whisper of darkness before a shining silver cat appeared in front of Bramblepaw, her eyes gleaming pearl white, and she began to speak to the young brown/ginger tabby rippled tom. ''Bramblepaw, I am here to tell you that great change is upon it's way, all will be lost, but the fate of your clan, Thunderclan, is in your paws.''

''W-wh-what do you mean the fate is in my paws? I can barely control a morsal!'' He snapped vigorously, nervous and scared as he looked up at the shining blue-gray she-cat with envy, even though he was as frightened as he'd ever been, of having to do something as dangerous as to maybe destroying his own clan.. His own life! ''Who else while be hearing this message?'' When there was no answer he shouted. ''Bluestar!'' To his surprise, a mumble came from behind him, and he whipped round to see Bluestar standing there, amusement flickering in her blue orbs.

''I cannot tell you that, Bramblepaw. This is your own destiny, and you must follow it and make it clear. Whatever it takes.'' She said calmly, the stars from her pelt dimming from her shiny blue-gray pelt, but a shiny rock make her shine like silver plates of twoleg stuff. ''But what I can tell you is, you must meet with five other cats before dawn, I will be waiting to see your presence'' As this, she began to disappear from her word, she could not help him on his journeys anymore, it was his choice to make, and his alone.

''Where? Which dawn? Oh Bluestar please tell me!'' Then it all went black, and he felt a paw prodding his side, and he began to mutter loudly, trying not to wake up. ''Bluestar.. Leave me alone, I'm tryna' sleep!'' He hissed, but then he heard his sister bite back a sharp retort, and he flushed with embarrassment as he realized it _was_ just his sister and opened his eyes, and began to speak. ''Oh um.. Sorry Sunpaw.. Heh, heheh.'' He closed his eyes with amusement, trying not to spill his secret, _Bluestar probably doesn't want me to share it with anyone.. But if she does, she'll want me to share it with one of our 5 leaders.._ Sunpaw sighed, she knew Bramblepaw was hiding something.. But what was it? He realized her sister was looking at him with questioning eyes, and he turned away, and padded up to tag along to the dawn patrol.

''Hey Bramblepaw care to join us on our Dawn patrol? We'll let you eat some prey along the way, this isn't a hunting one.. Afterall.'' Asked a jet black tom with gray-red tabby markings, this was Bleedingclaw. He was loyal to his clan but.. _Bleedingclaw killed our old leader.. Only so Stormstar could become our next successor.. Stormstar and Bleedinglcaw are mates, I can see why he did it, though._ I sigh and begin to reply to him, annoyance and nervousness in his tone as he replied.

''Sure, It's about time I got to eat something a-'' He was cut off by the lovely and most beautiful kit. _Petalkit_ He thought, _the most beautiful can in this clan.. Wow.._ His eyes watered as he looked at her, and he flushed red when she pressed her head against his chin, and began to purr. Did Petalkit like him? Was she mooning over him? Bramblepaw couldn't help find himself purr a little bit before leaving on dawn patrol. But before that, he noticed Pigeonkit staring at him angrily, as if he had been Petalkit's mate, but Bramblepaw had stolen her behind his back. _But they're related.._ He though vigorously, still curious if the young she-cat loved him or not. _Surely Petalkit should choose someone her age, but then again, Fernpaw was an apprentice when Dustpelt and herself loved each other._ He shrugged and followed his clan mates out of the camp.


	2. Chapter 1

Sunpaw roused from her soaked bedding, it had rained all night and her fur was dangled beneath the twigs. She heaved and shouted when she got stuck, "Bramblepaw! Come here!" And when she did, he'd come bounding over, Petalkit following behind. ''Help me out'' Bramblepaw smirked at her and nudged her, ''Ugh, please!'' She rolled her eyes, and Bramblepaw began untangling her ginger golden fur.

''What's your problem, can't get a decent sleep without rolling around? You pushed me out of my bedding last night y'know.'' He let out a short chuckle and glared at Petalkit, ''It's your apprentice ceremony today, I hope you have fun!'' He smiled brightly, and Petalkit replied with a loud purr of loving. ''Anyway, Sunpaw, what will Icesong be teaching you today?'' Bramblepaw shifted closed, his ears strained behind him to also listen to Petal.

''Not much, just a daily review on my fighting? Whyy?'' She asked with curiosity, of course, this was Bramblepaw. He was the most nosy cat in the clan, but he'd never really asked her about what she'd being doing in her training, in stead of telling the truth, she had lied. Sunpaw knew enough that Bramblepaw just wanted to be a warrior before her, only because he was born first out of he two twins. ''Anyway, you'll become a warrior before me wont you? You were born _first._ '' Flicking her tail, she walked away, and padded over to Icesong to do her warrior assessment. ''I'm ready!''

 _Back from the assessment was great, the camp was full of prey tonight, and we lay vigil in thanks of Starclan. But, I was ashamed I had missed Petalpaw's apprentice ceremony. I never really minded though, Bramblepaw was there and that's all she cares about.. Why do I feel like being pushed out of the way? I know Bramblepaw would never put someone before me, we've had a strong bond since kits, It wouldn't be fair to just quit it now!_ Bramblepaw looked up at Rockstar and replied to her words with a strong, proud and passionate tone, obviously, as he stared down at Petalpaw. ''I do, I will serve my clan the best I can, I will fight for it will all my life. And love the cat I am proud of'' _To my surprise, this time, he looked at me and smiled faintly, and at this, I realized I NEVER EVER EVER would be replaced, I was always my brother's top priority, and he was always mine._

 _''Sunblaze! Bramblebirch! Sunblaze! Bramblebirch!''_ As they cheered, it was like being honored by Starclan themselves.. I sat down at the edge of camp, and accidently fell asleep, only to awaken from the sound of a screeching voice. ''ATTACK!''

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	3. Chapter 3PREVIEW

**MISTYKIT'S POV:**

 **When the sun rose I was already awake, today was a special day for the whole of RippleClan! It wasn't only just my apprentice ceremony, but also the day of the feast. Here, let me explain.**

 **'The Feast' is an ancient religion our warrior ancestors used to use, It wasn't too hard to remember, It was held even 6 moons, when a kit is to be newly apprenticed during that moon. If that apprentice is born ON the day of the feast, then that apprentice, no matter where they're from; what they're like; what clan they're from, then are to be respected and looked up to and upon. Since kits born on the day of 'The Feast' are blessed by StarClan and have a free will to do whatever they do but kill.**

 **If an evil cat was to be born on the day of 'The Feast' then that is just bad luck, if they kill, they are immediately sent to the 'Dark Forest'; no matter if it was an accident or not. Accident or no accident, if they kill, without reason; or without reason. They will be sent their immediately with no warning. So when death branches upon them, they are not granted another life; and they are neither reincarnated (like granted another life) or granted the wisdom of having the stars on their pelts and being able to stalk peoples' dreams. Medicine Cats' dreams, Deputy's dreams and Leaders' dreams, those are the only options.**


End file.
